i like me better— (when i'm with you)
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Sakura mengunyah kentangnya dengan gemas. Mengejar cowok macam Sasuke ternyata butuh lebih dari sekedar perjuangan. [sasusaku. au.]


Tribun khusus penonton pertandingan basket itu sudah menjadi tempat favorit Sasuke saat tidak ada kelas. Alih-alih di kafetaria yang seramai pasar, atau perpustakaan yang melarang pengunjungnya membawa makanan dan minuman, Sasuke memutuskan dia lebih suka di sini untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di tahun keduanya. Bukan berarti dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang baru, tapi semua terasa sama saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sekolah internasionalnya masih sama berisik seperti biasa, dengan siswa-siswi antarnegara berlalu lalang ke sana kemari. Obrolan-obrolan ringan sampai debat-debat kecil dalam berbagai bahasa mengalun begitu saja melewati telinga Sasuke— kendati tidak mendapatkan perhatian pemilik oniks hitam tersebut. Kafetaria masih diwarnai tumpahan kopi di mana-mana berserta aroma burger daging dobel yang mendominasi udara.

Sementara itu gimnasium sepi. Tentunya tidak seorang pun ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka di tribun penonton sementara lapangan sedang kosong. Sasuke sendirian, seperti biasanya. Setidaknya dia kira begitu.

Sampai gadis merah muda itu muncul entah dari mana.

.

 **i like me better—**  
 _(when i'm with you)_

GinevraPutri

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

"Haruno Sakura."

Gadis itu berdiri dengan santai di sisi kiri Sasuke yang sibuk memangku laptop. Ranselnya disandang di satu pundak dan ekor kudanya masih bergoyang-goyang dalam balutan pita biru tua. Cengirannya benar-benar mengacaukan konsentrasi Sasuke siang itu.

Dia mendengus. "Apa maumu?"

"Kamu benar-benar kaku buat ukuran cowok seumuranmu." komentar si gadis asal dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Aku nggak butuh pendapatmu, Nona." Sasuke masih menanggapi dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Haruno. Sakura."

Jemari Sasuke berhenti mengetik. Kali ini ide-idenya serius buyar. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa maumu?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru tahu ada warga negara Jepang lain di kelas Astronomi. Maksudku, ya ampun, kita seangkatan dan aku bahkan nggak kenal kamu. Kukira aku harus menata ulang hubungan sosialku."

"Aku cukup senang nggak punya hubungan sosial denganmu." Kali ini bahasa Jepang.

Sakura merengut. "Ayolah, aku tahu kamu _tahu_ siapa aku. Pura-pura nggak kenal cuma bakal bikin aku tambah penasaran."

"Jadi kamu pikir semua orang harus tahu siapa kamu?" tawa Sasuke hambar. "Kamu bener-bener stereotip cewek populer."

" _See_? Kamu tahu aku populer. Dan aku nggak naif." Sakura mengangkat bahu, _lagi_.

Sasuke memilih diam. Malas merespons.

"Jadi, Jepang sebelah mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku di Tokyo."

Sasuke mendengus terang-terangan. "Jelas."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Apa maksudmu _jelas_?"

"Kukira aku nggak perlu menjelaskan. Orang-orang seperti kamu selalu berasal dari kota-kota besar semacam Tokyo. Anak konglomerat? Putri bangsawan? Ayahmu kerja di pemerintahan?" Sasuke menukas, walaupun matanya belum lepas dari layar. "Cuma ada dua tipe murid di sini. Kelebihan uang, atau jalur beasiswa."

Sakura tertawa pahit. "Makasih, Tuan-Sok-Pintar, tapi aku bukan anak konglomerat atau putri bangsawan. _Tou_ _-san_ kabur sejak aku kecil dan _Kaa-san_ depresi lalu bunuh diri. Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa adalah kakak laki-lakiku, dan dia bekerja mati-matian di jalanan Tokyo, supaya adiknya bisa membeli formulir pendaftaran jalur beasiswa."

Gadis itu mengembuskan napas keras.

"Jangan segitu kagetnya. Kamu pikir latar belakangku benar-benar sebagus itu?"

Sasuke berhenti mengetik, lagi. Ditatapnya netra hijau itu. Tidak ada kaca pecah di sana. Semuanya tampak begitu solid, begitu kokoh, begitu asing.

"Ada yang tahu soal itu?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. " _Nope_."

Sasuke akhirnya mengerutkan kening. "Jadi kenapa kamu kasih tahu aku?"

Sakura mengedikkan pundaknya ringan. "Karena kamu kelihatan beda?" Dia menjawab sekenanya. "Kamu kelihatan kayak seseorang yang bisa dipercaya."

"Kamu nggak kenal aku."

"Nggak perlu kenal buat tahu jenis cowok macam apa kamu itu."

"Memangnya yang seperti apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku nggak tahu. _The good one_?"

Sasuke mendecih. " _Are you_ _sure_?"

Gadis itu tertawa renyah. "Panggil aku Sakura."

"Kita nggak saling kenal."

"Oke, Sas."

Sasuke menoleh. Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya, nyengir.

"Sampai ketemu di kelas besok." Dia bahkan mengedipkan matanya.

Gadis itu mencangklong ransel dan berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tercengang tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di benak oniks hitam itu. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang menggelegak dari dasar relung hatinya.

.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Sakura sampai gadis itu mendatanginya sendiri, tapi setidaknya dia mendengar nama Haruno berulang kali sepanjang tahun pertamanya. Gadis itu terlahir untuk jadi populer— dia punya segalanya. Pembawaan yang ringan tanpa banyak berpikir. Lakukan dan lupakan. Sakura adalah tipikal gadis yang bakal menutup mata dan maju meniti papan ke arah lautan. Sakura adalah salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang akan mengatakan _ya_ pada apa pun tantangannya. Dia adalah seseorang yang menikmati setiap momen dan tidak pernah ragu untuk melakukan hal ekstrim. Dia sosok yang jujur, frontal, dan bebas. Sama sekali tidak seperti Sasuke.

Mereka adalah langit dan bumi.

.

Kendati bertolak belakang seperti air dan api, hidup dan mati, toh Sakura menguntit Sasuke ke mana-mana seperti amplop dan perangko. Gadis itu kelihatan terkesan karena Sasuke tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan keberadaannya. Maksudnya, kau tahu lah, didekati _Queen Bee_ setidaknya bakal membuatmu _nervous_ atau apa— tapi rupanya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sasuke. Semua tentang Sakura dirasa terlalu remeh untuk mengganggu rutinitasnya.

Kadang gadis itu berpikir mungkin seharusnya dia tidak begitu terkejut.

Sasuke adalah nomor satu di kelas Astronomi dan dia masuk 10 besar di angkatan. Nilai-nilai tahun pertamanya begitu tinggi sampai Sakura merasa dia harus mulai menyembah-nyembah si oniks hitam. Dari mana gadis itu tahu? Tentu dari riset. Kenapa seorang cewek populer yang dikejar kakak-kakak tingkat malah repot melakukan riset soal cowok berdarah dingin yang baru saja dikenalnya? Entahlah. Sakura tidak punya alasan. Faktanya, dia tidak perlu punya alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Terlebih lagi saat menyangkut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena kalau saja ada alat pengukur rasa penasaran di dalam diri Sakura, mungkin benda malang itu sudah meledak sejak pertama kali dia menyebut nama dan respons Sasuke hanyalah 'apa maumu?'.

.

"Kayaknya aku harus pinjam laporanmu, deh."

Sakura berlari menyejajari Sasuke di lapangan siang itu. Dia harus memompa kakinya ke kecepatan maksimal— tapi apa saja bakal dilakukannya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Aku cukup yakin aku nggak sekelas denganmu di Olahraga."

Sakura tertawa senang. " _Yeah_ , memang. Kupikir kamu nggak tahu siapa-siapa saja teman sekelasmu saking antisosialnya."

"Antisosial?" dengus Sasuke. "Aku cuma _anti-Sakura_."

Gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Aku suka humormu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai berlari lebih cepat, sengaja meninggalkan Sakura beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil. Dia masih berusaha mengejar, tapi lupakan saja, toh seorang cewek tidak diharapkan punya kemampuan atletik sebanding cowok. Gadis itu berhenti di sepertiga putaran. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, tapi cengirannya tidak luntur-luntur juga. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk dan meluruskan kakinya di pinggir lapangan sementara menunggu Sasuke lewat. Merah muda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan totalitasnya sendiri. Entah apa yang dilakukan cowok cuek itu pada otaknya.

Sasuke kelihatan tidak percaya waktu dia mendapati Sakura belum juga pergi. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti menggumam pada diri sendiri— well, _ini Haruno Sakura, apa yang kau_ _harapkan_ _?_

"Aku tidak semudah itu menyerah, tahu." Sakura kembali menyejajari langkah si oniks hitam, tidak kehabisan akal. "Aku bahkan telat masuk kelas gara-gara mengambil seragam olahraga ini di penatu."

Sasuke tidak berusaha menanggapi.

"Dan, aku membolos satu kelas lagi untuk berada di sini." Dia mengeluh. "Jadi, praktisnya, kamu bikin aku melewatkan dua kelas, Sasuke. Bayangkan!"

Cowok itu akhirnya memutar mata. "Bagian mananya yang kelihatan seolah aku berpartisipasi dalam usahamu melanggar peraturan?"

Sakura memelas. "Pinjami aku laporanmu. Sekaliiii ini saja."

Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Professor Smith bakal mencoret namaku dari daftar hadir kalau aku tidak mengumpulkannya nanti sore," Sakura meneruskan curhatannya. "Dan kamu _tahu_ , laporan itu benar-benar menguras jiwa dan raga."

"Tidak juga." Sasuke berhenti berlari. Sakura nyaris tersandung. "Buktinya aku bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

Sakura membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya kembali. Dia mencari cara yang tepat untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. "Begini," dia menghela napas. "Itu kan, _kamu_."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Tidak semua orang sejenius kamu, _come on_." Sakura menyeka rambutnya lelah. "Dan aku sendiri punya banyak urusan untuk ditangani. Tidak ada cukup waktu buat mengetik laporan sepanjang itu."

"Tentu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kamu sendiri punya banyak urusan seperti menghadiri pesta semalam suntuk, mabuk-mabukan, dan membiarkan kepalamu pening seharian."

Sakura terlalu syok untuk merasa tersinggung.

"Mungkin yang paling membingungkanku adalah fakta bahwa kamu tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengetik laporan, tapi ada waktu yang sangat berlimpah untuk menggangguku di sini."

" _Well_ ," Gadis itu mencoba ofensif setelah beberapa kali membersihkan tenggorokan. "Kamu sendiri nggak kelihatan terganggu."

" _Really_?" Sasuke mendengus. "Apa aku harus benar-benar mengusirmu dulu, Haruno?"

"Kamu bisa mencobanya." tantang Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan kesal dan mengatur napas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyalin laporanku."

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyalinnya!" Sakura frustasi. "Hanya sebagai referensi, bagaimana?"

Sasuke mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Dengan syarat."

" _For God's_ _sake_ —" Sakura menahan dirinya, memaksakan sebuah senyum. " _Yeah_?"

"Kamu bakal berhenti menggangguku selama sisa hidupmu."

"Itu nggak adil!" Sakura merengut. "Kamu nggak tahu bagaimana bagusnya rencanaku untuk mengganggumu setahun ke depan."

Sasuke memijat kening. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja."

"Tunggu dulu!" Sakura menyela. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau nilaiku di bawah A, aku bakal berhenti mengganggumu."

Sasuke waswas. "Kalau A?"

"Kamu harus menemaniku ke salah satu pesta, semalam suntuk." Sakura tersenyum licik.

.

Rupanya gadis merah muda itu bisa dapat A kalau dia mau berusaha— dengan bantuan referensi super dari laporan si jenius, tentu saja. Tapi hal itu mengakibatkan Sasuke harus menahan gerah sepanjang malam sementara Sakura kelihatan puas sekali jadi pemenang.

"Aku mau ambil minuman lagi." Si netra hijau nyengir. "Kamu mau apa? Jangan bilang Coca-Cola."

"Aku tidak minum."

" _Seri_ o _usly_?" Sakura memutar mata. "Lalu untuk apa kamu bahkan repot-repot masuk ke sini?"

Sasuke mengembuskan napas keras. "Untuk menebus taruhan sialanmu."

" _Yeah_ , tapi setidaknya kamu harus bersenang-senang selagi di sini." Si gadis ngotot. "Aku segera kembali."

Sasuke menenangkan diri dan menanti Sakura sembari mengusir dua atau tiga cewek murahan yang melempar diri kepadanya— serius, mereka menggoda begini begitu seolah Sasuke bakal tertarik.

Dia benar-benar merasa jengah.

"Satu gelas penuh." Sakura menyodorkan gelas plastik warna merah ke tangan Sasuke. "Habiskan."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak minum."

"Dan sudah kubilang kamu harus bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Aku bisa bersenang-senang tanpa harus merusak sel otak, Haruno."

Sakura menghela napas tajam. "Oke, maaf sudah memaksamu merusak sel otak." Gadis itu menenggak isi gelasnya sendiri sampai habis. Jemarinya baru saja hendak mengambil milik Sasuke ketika tangan si pemuda menghentikannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Tuan Uchiha?" Sakura mencetus kesal.

"Berapa banyak yang sudah kanu habiskan dari tadi?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kukira sudah cukup untuk semalam."

Sakura melengos. " _Yeah_ , tentu. Nggak ada yang pernah memintaku berhenti sebelumnya. Yang ada mereka memintaku isi ulang terus."

"Mereka sudah gila," tukas Sasuke. "Aku masih waras, dan sedang mencoba mempertahankan kewarasanmu juga."

"Setelah kuamati," Sakura meletakkan gelas Sasuke di atas bufet, kepalanya diangguk-anggukkan, "kamu ini ternyata keras kepala."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Kamu nggak mabuk, kan?"

"Aku juga keras kepala. Kita sama-sama keras kepala."

Hening.

"Berarti kita jodoh kan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku bakal meninggalkanmu di sini kalau kamu mabuk."

Sakura tertawa renyah, mengusir raut pura-pura dari wajahnya. "Oke, oke, aku nggak akan mabuk. Tapi kamu harus minum. Sedikiiitttt saja."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang kamu mau dariku, Haruno?"

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum. "Kamu tahu, Sasuke, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali menengok ke luar jendela." Sakura mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Duniamu sendiri boleh jadi sangat nyaman, tapi kamu harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sini."

"Dan apa tepatnya yang sedang terjadi?" Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku."

Sakura menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Aku ada di sini, dan kupikir—" Jeda. "—kupikir kamu harus melihatku."

Sasuke terdiam. Oniks hitamnya jatuh pada kedalaman hijau cemerlang, berkilau, dan menyesatkan.

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Apa aku salah, Sasuke?"

Pandangan Sasuke akhirnya jatuh pada bibir itu.

.

"Aku bisa benar-benar gila!"

Sakura mengacak ekor kudanya dengan emosi. Merah mudanya segera semburat ke mana-mana, lepas dari ikatan. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak berusaha menggubris. Matanya bahkan masih fokus pada kertas-kertas di tangan, meneliti apa ada kesalahan tanda baca di halaman-halaman makalahnya.

Itu hari ke sekian Sakura tidak makan siang di kafetaria, alih-alih begitu dia malah membawa nampannya sekalian ke gimnasium. Duduk di tribun bersama Sasuke yang tidak bakalan repot-repot membuka mulut untuk menanggapi celotehannya. Tapi toh gadis itu betah-betah saja.

Sekali pun dia dicari-cari teman-temannya dan penggemarnya jadi bingung harus membelikan burger siapa, Sakura tidak begitu menaruh peduli. Tepatnya, gadis itu memang tidak pernah terlalu peduli atas apa pun.

Kecuali Sasuke, _jelas_. Ada sesuatu tentang cowok itu yang menggelitik Sakura. Entah apa.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa-bisanya dia membual seperti itu." Si merah muda akhirnya duduk dan membenahi ikat rambutnya, masih mengomel, kemudian mencomot makanannya di nampan dengan gemas. "Dasar cowok brengsek."

Sasuke, seperti biasa, malas merespons.

"Maksudku, kupikir dia setidaknya punya otak." lanjut Sakura jengkel. "Menyebarkan gosip sialan begitu tidak akan membuatnya terlihat keren atau apa."

"Hn."

"Bayangkan dia bilang kalau dia mencampakkanku! Hah! Seperti dia punya kesempatan jadi pacarku saja." Sakura memenuhi mulutnya dengan _cheeseburger_. "Aku harus benar-benar cari pacar supaya idiot-idiot itu dapat pelajaran."

" _Yeah_." Sasuke membalas sekenanya. "Carilah."

"Sas," Sakura menelan daging kejunya dengan sebal. "Katakan bagaimana tipemu."

Pemuda yang diajak bicara akhirnya menghela napas, pandangannya teralih dari makalah. "Apa maumu kali ini?"

Sakura menyedot sodanya dari gelas plastik. "Aku benar-benar butuh pacar yang bisa membungkam cowok-cowok liar itu. Orang-orang bakal tahu mereka bohong setelah lihat kalau seleraku begitu tinggi." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi. "Berkencan sama cowok pintar itu _goals_ -ku dari dulu."

Sasuke memutar mata. "Jadi?"

"Jadi aku cuma kenal satu cowok pintar. Dan nggak ada cowok kayak gitu yang sekeren kamu." Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Diambilnya satu kentang goreng kemudian dicolek saus sambal. "Kamu itu tipe idealku banget."

Sasuke mendengus keras.

"Kenapa?" Sakura tertawa. "Aku nggak ngerayu cowok lain kayak gini, Sasuke. Faktanya, mereka yang ngerayu aku, dan mungkin aku belajar satu dua kalimat dari mereka."

"Kamu itu bom, Haruno." Sasuke membereskan kertas-kertasnya. "Bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu."

Sakura mengangkat wajah.

"Dan biasanya, supaya selamat, hal terbaik yang orang normal lakuin adalah pergi jauh-jauh."

Kemudian Sasuke menuruni undak-undakan, menyusuri tepi lapangan basket, dan menutup pintu di ujung.

Sakura mengunyah kentangnya dengan gemas. Mengejar cowok macam Sasuke ternyata butuh lebih dari sekedar perjuangan.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, ada sesuatu tentang Haruno Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terjaga di malam hari. Entah netranya, tawanya, atau bibirnya.

Pemuda itu kadang merutuki diri sendiri, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia masih belum lepas juga dari gangguan si gadis. Kenapa Sakura masih setia menggerecoki makan siangnya. Kenapa gadis itu masih sering duduk di sebelahnya di kelas Astronomi, setengah mati berusaha mencuri perhatiannya sepanjang guru bicara. Kenapa merah muda itu masih mengorbit dekat Sasuke, selalu muncul di mana-mana.

Tapi _ada_ sesuatu tentang Haruno Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terjaga di malam hari. Entah apa itu. Oniks hitamnya bisa menolak beristirahat dan malah memilih mengawasi langit-langit kamar, membayangkan sorot kehijauan itu memandangnya seorang.

Kadang Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah setengah gila.

Bagaimana tidak, kalau sekarang dia menulis laporannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih mudah dimengerti, supaya kalau-kalau Sakura meminjamnya, gadis itu tidak perlu mengerutkan kening. _See_? Seperti sesuatu merasukinya.

Sakura memang punya pesonanya sendiri, Sasuke kira. Cowok-cowok satu sekolah pasti punya alasan untuk mengejar-ngejarnya. Biasanya Sasuke memang tidak setuju dengan pendapat orang kebanyakan, tapi untuk yang satu ini—entah kenapa—dia bisa mengerti. Kenapa Sakura jadi begitu populer. Kenapa Sakura dibicarakan setiap laki-laki yang punya hormon. Kenapa Sakura begini dan begitu.

Orang lain akan bilang dengan simpel, _karena gadis itu cantik_. Tapi bagi Sasuke, Sakura lebih dari itu. Dia adalah kembang api dalam dunianya yang suram, sebuah kejutan di tengah malam. Dia adalah percik api yang melelehkan salju. Dia begitu berbeda dengan semua gadis yang pernah Sasuke temui, dia adalah sosok yang menerobos segala macam palang rintangan, dia adalah gadis yang tidak bisa dikekang dengan aturan. Dia adalah elang yang terbang bebas sekali pun beban berat menggantung pada kedua kakinya.

 _"Makasih, Tuan-_ _Sok_ _-Pintar, tapi aku bukan anak_ _konglomerat_ _atau putri_ _bangsawan_ _._ _Tou_ _-san_ _kabur_ _sejak aku kecil dan Kaa-san_ _depresi_ _lalu_ _bunuh_ _diri. Satu-_ _satunya_ _keluargaku_ _yang_ _tersisa_ _adalah kakak_ _laki_ _-_ _lakiku_ _, dan dia_ _bekerja_ _mati-_ _matian_ _di_ _jalanan_ _Tokyo, supaya_ _adiknya_ _bisa_ _membeli_ _formulir pendaftaran_ _jalur_ _beasiswa_ _."_

Dia belajar bahwa hidup bisa jadi kejam, tapi toh dia bersikap seolah bisa menantang dunia. Dengan ekor kudanya yang mungil dan tawanya yang manis.

Sejauh ini Sasuke belum mau mengakui apakah dia jatuh cinta atau tidak, tapi sejak merah muda datang dan mengucap nama, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang berubah.

 _Ada_.

Dan dia diam-diam menyukainya.

.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan nyengir lebar-lebar dari kejauhan. Gadis itu berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang berteduh di pelataran sekolah. Sore itu hujan menggempur kota, rintiknya menderas seiring angin mengembusnya ke sana kemari.

"Kamu belum pulang?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Sasuke membetulkan letak ranselnya, dagunya mengedik ke arah langit. _Hujan_ , maksudnya.

Sakura manggut-manggut, jemarinya bergerak memeluk diri sendiri. "Aku nggak begitu suka hujan."

Sasuke diam saja.

"Kata orang, hujan punya cara magis buat bikin kita sedih." Dia meneruskan, netra hijaunya masih memandang langit dengan polos. "Kadang, dia bikin kita ingat kenangan-kenangan buruk."

Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Tapi sekarang nggak, sih." Sakura tertawa. "Mana bisa kenangan buruk datang kalau ada kamu?"

Sasuke tidak merespons, tidak pula melepas tatapannya. Menatap helai-helai merah muda yang ditiup angin, kemudian ke iris yang begitu hijau, hidung mancung, dan mengalur ke bibir mungil itu.

Sakura menoleh. " _Thanks_."

Sasuke mengerjap. "Apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang udah cerita latar belakangku ke kamu. Rasanya kayak punya teman."

"Teman?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Satu sekolah ini mengenalmu. Mereka bisa dibilang teman-temanmu."

Sakura tertawa. " _Yeah_ , tapi yang mereka kenal kan cuma Sakura yang sempurna. Bukan Sakura yang sebenarnya."

"Nggak banyak perbedaannya." komentar si pemuda.

Sakura tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil menggeleng. "Aku nggak tahu udah berapa banyak orang yang kutemuin di dunia ini, tapi kenyataannya nggak ada yang kayak kamu, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Dan mungkin itu yang bikin aku betah." Si merah muda tersenyum.

Sasuke berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokannya. Tidak setiap hari dia dirayu perempuan, dan tidak setiap hari perempuan yang merayunya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Kamu lucu banget kalau lagi salah tingkah."

"Aku nggak—"

"Lebih lucu lagi pas ngelak."

Sasuke merengut. "Diam."

"Tahu nggak, aku bisa aja gangguin kamu berjam-jam dan sama sekali nggak ngerasa bosen."

"Kamu ngomong seolah aku rela digangguin berjam-jam."

"Memangnya nggak rela?" tanya Sakura jenaka. "Kalau yang gangguin aku?"

"Justru karena yang gangguin itu kamu."

Sakura nyengir. "Yah, tapi kalau nggak ada aku, kamu pasti kesepian."

Sasuke memutar mata. "Kata siapa?"

"Kata Haruno Sakura yang udah pengalaman."

"Pengalaman?"

"Pengalaman kalau nggak ada kamu, aku jadi kesepian."

 _Jreng jreng_.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Stop, oke?"

"Stop apa?"

"Stop ngerayunya."

"Kamu juga stop, dong."

"Stop apa?"

"Stop pura-pura nggak kemakan rayuanku."

"Sakura," Sasuke menatap gadis itu kesal. " _Please_."

Lawan bicaranya terbahak. "Oke, oke. Aku berhenti." Dia mengangkat kedua tangan, berlagak menyerah.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. "Omong-omong, kamu tahu tugas baru Professor Smith, kan?"

Sakura mengiyakan.

" _Well_ , semalem aku nggak ngapa-ngapain, jadi kukerjain."

"Terus?"

Jemari Sasuke merogoh ransel dan mengeluarkan sebundel kertas. "Tapi cuma buat referensi, ya."

Dia mengulurkannya ke tangan Sakura.

"Kalau ada satu kalimat pun yang sama—"

"TUNGGU, TUNGGU! TUNGGU DULU!" Sakura menyela heboh. "Kamu serius minjemin ini?!"

Sasuke yang bingung hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa.. nggak?"

Sakura masih tidak percaya. "Tahu nggak, terakhir kali aku minjem tugasmu, aku harus mohon-mohon dulu baru kamu kasih?"

"Yah, kalau sekarang kamu mau mohon-mohon juga nggak masalah."

"Sasuke!"

"Apa, Sakura?"

Sakura mengambil kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke, nyengir lebar. "Kalau kucium, kamu bakal marah, nggak?"

"Nggak."

"Serius?"

"Toh kamu nggak bakal berani."

Sakura mengangguk polos. "Iya, sih."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tawa pertamanya yang pernah Sakura dengar. Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

 _"Kamu tahu, Sasuke, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali menengok ke luar_ _jendela_ _."_

Bahu yang lebih tegap dikedikkan ke arah langit. "Udah reda."

Sakura ikut menengadah. Tetes-tetes terakhir hujan akhirnya berhenti turun.

 _"_ _Duniamu_ _sendiri boleh jadi sangat nyaman, tapi kamu harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sini."_

"Kamu pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengiyakan. "Kamu juga?"

"Iya. Kuantar sini."

Si merah muda mengangkat alis. "Tumben?"

"Nggak mau?"

"Mau, kok!" Sakura nyengir, kedua lengannya memeluk lengan Sasuke yang satu, kepalanya disandarkan ke bahu pemuda itu. "Kalau gitu sekalian aja kamu jadi pacarku. Ya, ya, yaaa?"

 _"Aku ada di sini, dan kupikir—"_

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Berisik."

 _"—kupikir kamu harus melihatku."_

"Ayolah, kamu nggak pernah jawab kalau aku nembak.."

 _Aku sudah melihatmu, Sakura._

"Diam."

 _Dan aku menyukaimu._

"Aku benar-benar bakal memanggilmu Sasuke- _kun_ kalau ditolak terus. Sasuke- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kuuunnn_ —"

Mereka berdua berjalan pulang di sisa-sisa hujan sore itu.

 _ **fin**_

a/n:

haloo semua! :D

emang sasusaku tuh enaknya dibikin cheesy gini wkwkw. _anyway_ saya banyak dibantu _i like me better_ -nya Lauv pas ngegarap ini. serius itu _catchy_ banget. bener-bener bangun mood, sih.

jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik/saran di kotak review ya, hehe. i _hope you guys enjoy this. thanks a bunch_! xoxo


End file.
